There are many board games in which players move playing pieces according to selected restraints in order to capture the playing pieces of other players. Various types of chess and checker games have been devised in which it is necessary to use only a playing board which is divided into an array of squares and playing pieces which are moved over those squares. In order to add interest to these games, many of them utilize accessories such as dice, playing cards, spinners or the like in order to establish relationships between the playing pieces and the spaces on the boards.
Generally, most chess and checker games are played in two dimensions and the pieces are merely slid or jumped from one space to another. The pieces themselves, in most games, do not have any interesting function of their own which enhances the interest of the game.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, there is a need for a new kind of chess-type game in which playing pieces themselves assume a more interesting role.